


Persona 4: Your Affection

by missxylia, tattedmariposa, WET_NOODLES



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Timeline, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Video Game, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxylia/pseuds/missxylia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattedmariposa/pseuds/tattedmariposa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WET_NOODLES/pseuds/WET_NOODLES
Summary: PERSONA 4: YOUR AFFECTION is a Persona 4 fangame/visual novel. With February drawing to a close and the case long behind them, the Investigation Team finds themselves with a new mystery on their hands. Stripped of their powers, they are confronted not only with the innermost darkness of their own hearts… but with each other.





	

Download the full game, and read more about it, [at our release post](http://p4youraffection.tumblr.com/post/157885283641/persona-4-your-affection-a-persona-4-visual)... or right here!  
  
 **Genre:** Romance/Visual Novel  
  
 **Rating:** T - content warnings include homophobia (both internalized and externalized), sexism, parental neglect, alcohol (including underage drinking), non-explicit sexual themes, canon-typical swearing (including gendered slurs), and canon-typical violence.

**Length:** ~5-6 hours (about 1-2 hours per route)

**Download Links:**

Windows:  **[Link 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B6g3ex-YK0A3S0Q2NEVFclVEV0E) [Link 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B6g3ex-YK0A3MjVJV1NoZW56dVU) [Link 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cun83skem29hw6y/P4-YOUR-AFFECTION-1.0-win.zip)**

Mac:  **[Link 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B6g3ex-YK0A3aWFERG02OVFuUkk) [Link 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B6g3ex-YK0A3MjVJV1NoZW56dVU) [Link 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/56pf63wlbcc3abb/P4-YOUR-AFFECTION-1.0-mac.zip)**

**To install:** extract files and run .exe. (There’s a known issue with some antiviruses mistakenly flagging Ren’py games, so you may have to whitelist it or wait for our false positive claims to go through.)

**A note about saves from the demo release:** While saves from after the route split will load, using them is not advisable if you’re going for a max-points run. Use the “skip” function instead. 

There is a spoiler-free **walkthrough** included in the zip files: it not only indicates the right responses to make for each choice in the game, but also has a bit more information on route difficulty and suggested order of play. 

Good luck everyone, and please enjoy the final release of the game! If you have any issues or wish to give us feedback, feel free to leave us a comment! In addition, our [askbox](http://p4youraffection.tumblr.com/ask) is open, and we will also be tracking the tags #p4youraffection and #p4ya on tumblr!

You can also learn more about Your Affection on our tumblr's [info/FAQ page](http://p4youraffection.tumblr.com/infofaq), and on our [about page](http://p4youraffection.tumblr.com/about).


End file.
